1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to stabilizing or support apparatus for musical instruments. More specifically, the present invention pertains to stabilizing or support apparatus for musical instruments of the type having a body and fretted neck, e.g. guitars, banjos, mandolins and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical instruments of the type having a body and fretted neck, e.g. guitars, banjos, mandolins, etc., may be played while sitting or standing. If the musician is sitting, the instrument can usually be rested on the leg. Even when sitting, it is sometimes desirable to provide some means of supporting the instrument other than directly against the leg. U.S. Pat. Nos. 752,664; 1,285,802; and 1,802,236 illustrate apparatus designed to aid in supporting an instrument when the musician is in a sitting position.
However, it is not always possible for the musician to be in a sitting position. Furthermore, even if it is possible, many musicians prefer to play from a standing position. This is particularly true of musicians who sing while they accompany themselves on an instrument. Of course, various types of support straps have been devised which are usually are attached at opposite ends to the instrument body and neck for placing around the neck or shoulder of the musician. Other apparatus has been developed for supplementing or taking the place of such straps. Examples may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,416 and 3,371,570. However, the primary purpose of such apparatus is merely to support the instrument.
One problem associated with supporting an instrument, when the musician is standing, is positioning of the instrument for a better view of the fretted neck. Nearly all musicians prefer to view the neck of the instrument as they are playing to be sure that the proper notes or chords are being fingered. Straps and other above-mentioned support apparatus do not serve this purpose. In fact, most of them tend to position the instrument in a substantially vertical plane so that the musician still must exert effort, generally with the hand gripping the instrument neck, so as to position the instrument in an oblique plane for better viewing of the frets.
A few devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,342,202 and 2,547,924, have been devised for supporting an instrument in such an oblique plane for better viewing of the frets, in addition to the pure support function. However, although a number of these stand devices are collapsible, they are relatively expensive, cumbersome and inflexible. This probably explains the reason why they have not come into wide use or acceptance.
The fact remains that, so far as is known by the applicant, there is not a universally acceptable support device for stringed musical instruments of the type having a body and fretted neck suitable both for support and positioning of the instrument for better viewing of the frets while the musician is standing.